


What If

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [17]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	What If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

What If

What if this dream that I can see

Could change how things are to how they could be

Two letters, that’s all, _if_ takes a chance and risks a fall

Others say why, _if_ answers why not

Dare to take action, _if_ starts with a thought

One little _if_, in one little me, to fight the current, to swim upstream

_If_ doesn’t ask when, _if_ says now

From here to there, _if_ is the how

_If_ starts sooner, stays longer, keeps the faith, gets back up, goes back to work, sets the pace

So now I’ll start, I’ll begin, without the start there’d be no win

_If_ counts the cost, a price to pay, sees the potential then seizes the day

_If_ today, then tomorrow

Show something for the breath you borrow

Take a leap, just a step, growing old without regret

Tell me now what’s your _what if_, what will it take to scale the cliff

You have the vision, make it come true

Sometimes that _what if_ is you

In the end, it goes to show, there’s no telling what one _if_ can grow

Finish what you started and then the time has come to dream again

Who knows what a day will bring

_What if_ this changes everything


End file.
